Cherry Blossoms
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto finds herself in a shocking situation. After detecting Yuuko's shop with her powers, she is thrown into another adventure. With Watanuki and Yuuko, she must recover her cards that begin to dissapear! xxxHolic and CCS Crossover.
1. Prologue

-NOTE! THIS DOES NOT GO WITH THE MANGA PLOTLINE. WATANUKI IS NOT SAKURA AND SYAORAN'S KID IN THIS VERSION OF THE STORY. THEY ARE IN THE SAME TIMEZONE.-

_Second fanfiction, first ever Holic. I like crossovers. Please R+R, and I wouldn't mind some inspiration. I started writing because i was bored. When I'm bored I'll take this out and start writing._

* * *

**2 years before Watanuki goes into Yuuko's shop.**

"It seems we have a guest." Yuuko Ichihara said, looking up from her pipe.

"A guest. A guest." Maru and Moro chanted, skipping merely to the door. The froze.

"Um, hello?" Sakura Kinomoto walked into Yuuko's shop. She tapped her shoes off and stepped delicately onto the wooden floor. Maru and Moro stared, blue and pink eyes watching Sakura.

Yuuko got up from her lounge chair and stepped forward. "Hello there." She said quietly.

"I felt a magical aura here…" Sakura said, clutching her chest. Yuuko's eyes zeroed in on the slight pink she could detect between her fingers.

"A magical aura?" Yuuko asked innocently. She studied Sakura carefully. "How you say that?"

"Um," Sakura bit her lip. "There was a barrier here. I had to use the THROUGH card to get in here. Sorry, I was curious… I don't see a lot of magic lately."

"Lately?" Yuuko repeated curiously.

"Well, I'm the only magician I thought was here… ever since…" Sakura shook her head. _Syaoran left._

"The THROUGH card.. What could that be?" Yuuko asked again, feigning innocence. _This magic… it feels like Clows. But… something's off. The cards… possibly the Clow Cards?_

"Um.." Sakura's other hand unconsciously fell to the little pouch slung over her shoulder. "I don't know… if that's ok…"

"WHAT?" screamed a voice from inside the pouch.

"HOEE!" Sakura yelled in surprise. Yuuko continued to watch Sakura without flinching, her red eyes holding Sakura's green. "Open the pouch." Yuuko suggested. Sakura felt her hand pulling on the strap that held the pouch closed.

"SAKURA!" Kero screamed, popping out of the bag. "I never thought, of all people, YOU would put a binding on me so I can't transform!"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled back, "If I didn't put on that seal you would be transforming all the time! This is a pouch that Tomoyo-chan gave me, and I wouldn't appreciate it broken!"

Yuuko stared at the stuffed animal. "Wind up toy?" she offered, cutting in to their glaring contest.

Kero stiffened. _What a strong magical aura…_ He turned, and saw two red eyes staring back at him. "Ack!"

Yuuko stared at him again, analyzing him. Her face suddenly lifted into a smile. "Keroberos." She said cheerfully. "How nice to finally meet you."

"Eh? You know Kero?" Sakura asked, surprised.

Yuuko nodded. "After all, I worked with Clow at one point."

"EH?" Kero and Sakura exclaimed at the same time. "YOU Worked with CLOW?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Yuuko said brightly. "Shall I go get sweets? We can catch up."

"Maru, Moro…"

"Sweets for the mistress!" Maru chanted. "Sweets for the mistress!" Moro echoed. The two of them skipped off.

"What strange children…" Kero said, watching them two go. "WAIT DID YOU SAY SWEETS?" He purred. "Oh oh oh! Get me some Strawberry tarts! And Mango Pudding!"

"He's easily sidetracked isn't he?" Yuuko asked Sakura teasingly, as Kero began listing off his favorites one by one. Sakura seemed a little dazed, her eyes still staring after the two.

"Anything wrong?" Yuuko put one hand on Sakura's cheek. She jumped a little, and blushed. "No, sorry." _What strange aura… its not like Clows…. But it still makes me go Hanyah…_

Yuuko smiled. "Lets go, shall we?"

Yuuko lead the two to the sitting room. She invited them to sit, and sat down on her lounge chair. "So… where do I begin?"

Sakura looked at Yuuko. "Who are you? And why did you work with Clow-san?"

Yuuko smiled. "Me? Isn't it common courtesy for you to introduce yourself first, before the other returns the favor?"

Sakura blushed. "Um! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!"

"And when's your birthday?" Yuuko asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Kero's eyes widened, and began to tug on Sakura's sleeve. "Sakura. Eh! Sakura?"

Sakura waved Kero away, enchanted by Yuuko's eyes. "My… Birthday?"

"Yes, your birthday." Yuuko smiled, little did Sakura know, Yuuko was using her power to force Sakura in telling the truth.

"Um…" Sakura bit her lip, unconsciously trying to fight Yuuko's power. "Its.. Its.."

"OY!! SAKURA?" Kero screeched.

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura yelled back. "Don't make me get mad with you!"

"Cut it out!" Kero replied angrily. "She's got you in a trance!"

Yuuko's grin widened slightly, and turned to Kero. "Would you like some sweets?"

"EH? Sweets?" Kero suddenly turned to Yuuko.

"Yes. Just outside this room, two doors to the left, is the kitchen. Why don't you help Maru and Moro bring the sweets?"

"Sure!" Kero floated up, head down, and out the door in a drunken haze.

"So easily side-tracked…" Yuuko smiled. "Now, where were we?"

Sakura stared back, her eyes glazed. "Ah yes. We were discussing your birthday… right?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Its… Its…. April…. First."

"April first?" Yuuko grinned suddenly. "How peculiar…"

She beckoned Sakura closer. "You know, when you tell someone your name, and their birthday, you give them an opportunity for them to control your soul?"

Sakura blinked furiously, fighting Yuuko's presence. "What?"

"I could make you do anything. By knowing those two things… I could do anything to you…" She lifted Sakura's chin closer to her face. Sakura's eyes glazed over once more, and began to lean forward.

"SWEETS!" Kero yelled. He barged through the door, with a smile like he had just came from heaven. He froze, as he saw Yuuko holding Sakura's chin, drawing her closer…

With a bright explosion of light, Yuuko found herself sprawled on the ground with Keroberos in his true form holding her down.

"What do you think your doing with my master?" He growled.

Yuuko, on her front, suddenly flipped, and was facing Kero. "Why, you must love her." Yuuko smiled. "You were always such a loyal friend and guardian."

Kero narrowed his eyes. "Im not getting sidetracked right now, Ichihara." He snarled. "Tell me what you were doing with my master!"

"Relax Keroberos." Yuuko replied formally. "I wasn't doing anything to her."

"But yo-"

"Kerochan! She wasn't doing anything to me!" Sakura exclaimed. "And how did you break my seal?"

"When it comes to protecting my master, my power grows a lot." Kero replied. "And in this case…"

Yuuko smiled. "You can lift you paw anytime."

"Not in a mi-"

"KERO-CHAN!"

"Fine." Kero growled, lifting his paw. "Your lucky, witch."

"I've been called worse." Yuuko dismissed. Maru and Moro walked in.

"Did he hurt you? Maru asked. "Did he hurt you?" Moro repeated.

"No, I'm fine." Yuuko caressed both of them. They both nuzzled into her hand, then turned to glare at Kero at the same time. Kero (having returned to his 'wind up toy' form) froze.

"Bear could have hurt master!" They both protested.

"Don't worry, she was never in danger." Sakura assured them. They both turned to face Sakura, but as they stared at her, the both jumped slightly and rushed to the door way. "Your snacks." Maru said at the door, turning. "Your snacks." Moro repeated, turning around as well, before the both skipped off.

Sakura stared after them. "Something about them feels wrong like they're missing something.. why did they leave as soon as they looked at me?"

"because they were afraid you could detect what they truly are." Yuuko replied quietly, lifting her tiny glass of green tea.

"Afraid of who they truly are…?" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Maru and Moro." Yuuko drained the glass in one gulp, and set it down. "Have no souls."

Sakura, who just lifted up her cup, dropped it. "No… souls?"

Yuuko reached across the table and caught the cup before it smashed against the floor. "No souls." She confirmed, placing the cup back on the table.

"Then why are they here?" Kero asked, before stuffing a large slice of strawberry tart into his mouth.

"I think they're cute!" Yuuko exclaimed giddily. "Besides, I really need helpers in this shop!" She clapped her hands together. "Why don't we have some Sake!"

"Sa…ke.." Sakura repeated slowly.

"Oh right. I forgot my manners." Yuuko grinned like a little kid who was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. "Would you like some?"

Sakura double-taked. "I'm only thirteen!"

"Shame." Yuuko replied. "But that means more for me!" She grinned as she took out a large bottle of sake and poured herself a generous offering. She looked up, her eyes suddenly serious again. "Listen to me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura, who was in the process of picking up a small strawberry tart, froze and looked back into Yuuko's captivating stare.

"Never tell your name and your birthdate to anyone, other than those you trust. With your magical powers, danger can happen. A lot of danger. If I wasn't a good person, I could have used you by now to wreak havoc upon the world. And there will be no one to blame but yourself, for your foolishness."

"That was your fault!" Kero mumbled with his mouthful. He swallowed painfully, and continued. "If you weren't putting her in a trance like that, she would have never told you!"

"One day you will meet someone powerful, who can force these things out. You must learn how to hold back." Yuuko leaned back, and lifted a hand. "May I see that thing in your pocket?"

Sakura blinked, then pulled out a red wrist-watch, the one Yukito gave her. She handed it over to Yuuko. "This?"

"Yes, that." Yuuko took the wristwatch and turned it carefully. "Hm…. A fairy expensive one… did someone important give it to you?"

Sakura blushed. "At the time… yes…."

"Then it will do!" Yuuko pocketed the watch.

"Hey! What are you doing with her watch?" Kero asked , jabbing a fork towards Yuuko's nose.

"Its payment, of course. For teaching her." She smiled. "Clow used the same idea, with his cards. The Hope had to offset the rest of the cards. Ying and Yang. It can not be more or less." Yuuko's eyes darkened. "She will need this knowledge later on."

Yuuko blinked, ending the dark moment. "So… you're the first." She whispered. "Watanuki. He's the second."

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked, looking down.

"No, nothing." Yuuko's eyes softened when she noticed how Sakura looked. "Was this watch important to you? Im sorry, but in order to gain something you must lose something, and this information will be quite valuable in the near future- so I needed to take something valuable in the late past." She put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go now? And keep those cards close to you. You'll need them again sooner than you think."

* * *

**I like the way this chapter turned out. From here on out, it will be in the present tense. Some characters will make some special appearances!!**

**-Alei~**


	2. Beginings

'I'm going to be late!" Watanuki yelled, racing down the alleyway. "Yuuko's going to do her whole 'dissapointed' speech, and force me some overtime!" He groaned loudly. "It's so unfair!"

He skidded to a halt by the gate of the house. "Five minutes late." He said, sighing. He began to walk into the small house. "It's not that bad… considering-"

"Watanuki Kimihiro." Said a voice, beautiful, yet with an edge of disappointment and disdain. Watanuki gulped and looked up slowly, A tall lady in a long strapless dress stood at the doorway, her long black hair in a ponytail and leaning against the wall, with one leg pushing against the other wall and holding a long, silver pipe with two fingers. "This is unforgivable."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Watanuki said quickly, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag by the door. "I was held up at sch-"

"Save it." Yuuko sighed. "You know your punishment."

"Yes I do…" Watanuki grumbled. "Five hours overtime…"

"Glad to know your brain is still working, even though your sense of time isn't." Yuuko said seriously, narrowing her strange red eyes. Suddenly, her dark, shifty mood shifted. "Well, since you have five extra hours to kill, I know what I want for dinner!" She sang. "I want sake grilled mackerel with a side of…"

"Yeah yeah." Watanuki mumbled, trudging down the hallways.

"And of course, only two bottles of the most expensive Sake you can find!" Yuuko finished, smiling.

"Sake! Sake!" Maru and Moro chanted.

"What? How am I supposed to pay for that! You better give me the money for it!" Watanuki growled. Yuuko suddenly stopped smiling. She swooped infront of him, and placed one hand on her hip the other on the wall, and leaned down to face him.

"I'll give you a deal. You don't buy, you get seven hours overtime. Pick!"

Watanuki glared. "That's not a deal at all!" He yelled.

"Think of it like this. You're taking this as negative force. Now I need to offset that by giving you back some positive force!" Yuuko took one finger and lifted his chin up to her face. "So what do you want in return? A glass of Sake? Maybe a date with Himawari-chan?"

"You want to offset this sudden dip in negative force?" Watanuki grumbled. "Why don't you just TAKE AWAY THE NEGATIVE FORCE?"

"Once a gift has been given it can not be taken back!" Yuuko said in a sing-song voice, smiling in a very drunken way. "So I better find a good way to offset it. Maybe offset it a little too much… so then you'd have to buy me more sake!"

"Getting drunk isn't a good way to deal with life!" Watanuki called as he stomped his way to the door.

"Complaining isn't eitherrr!" She sang back at him.

"Not good not good!" Maru and Moro chanted in the background. The door slammed loudly. "Watanuki's mad!" Maru and Moro took turns chanting.

Yuuko grinned. "Once a gift is given it can not be taken back. I hope he learns that." She leaned against the wall. She blew out on her long pipe, watching the mist swirl as it began to rise, forming patterns and shapes that resembled a Clow Card. Yuuko watched these shapes curiously, as they seemed to be forming a scene… a bedroom… a desk with a mirror….a book on it… a medium sized bed with a window over top… with a mass of hair on the pillow…

**Meanwhile…**

"HOEE!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "Im going to be late! AGAIN! Thanks a lot Kero for waking me up!" She leapt up to her feet and began to struggle with her Toemeda School uniform. "I finally get to go to my first day in high-school!" She said cheerfully, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulders. Her eyes froze at the pink book sitting on her desk. She raised her hand like a crossing guard telling a car to stop, and the book glowed pink for a brief second before the seal opened with a faint _click_ and fifty-three cards rose and circled her.

"Good morning everyone!" She said with a smile. "I'm going to my first day in high school! I'm kinda nervous, but I'm excited too! So I'm gonna bring everyone today, for good luck!" She held out her hand, and the cards neatly stacked themselves one by one into her hand, the top card being 'the Void'.

Kero slid out his drawer then floated lazily up. "Wow Sakura, can you not make a bigger noise in the morning?"

"If you'd just remembered to wake me up, I wouldn't have to scream!" Sakura retorted, stuffing the cards in a small hand-made pouch Tomoyo made her more than three years ago, and placing them delicately in a side pocket.

"I stayed up last night beating Final Avengers 2! I beat it with a high-score!" Kero said happily, his beady eyes popping open.

"Next time you spend 3 hours to play a video game after bed-time, I won't give you any sweets!" Sakura called from the door.

"Ohh, Lady Sakura!" Kero cooed, obviously sucking up to his master. "Next time you tell me to turn on the alarm I-"

Sakura slammed the door shut in mid sentence. Kero sighed and drifted back into his drawer. "-'ll set it for three hours early." He grouched.

--At Toemeda—

"Sakura-chann!" Naoko and Chiharu called from the door, watching the fast approaching silhouette of Sakura race forward. "Hurry! You're going to be-" Sakura suddenly seemed to gain extra speed as she flitted past her two friends. "-late." Naoko finished, blinking in surprise.

Sakura skidded to a stop in front of Tomoyo. "Oh goodness! Sakura I thought you weren't going to make it! By the way, was that you using 'the Dash' just now?"

"Well, ya…" Sakura grimaced. "If I didn't I'd be more than one minute late…"

"Its great, now that you're powers have grown so much!" Tomoyo sang. "And I get to tape your first day at high school too!" She pulled out the new high-tech video camera that was stowed away in her large sling-on. She flipped the cap off and opened the side-screen, and aimed the camera at her friend's face. "Well, go on! Tell me how your feeling!"

"Embarrassed!" Sakura confessed, shaking her head back and forth. "Please aim that somewhere else!"

Tomoyo zoomed in. "Awwh, Sakura! Kawaii!" She purred, watching through her screen as Sakura's face proceeded to go one shade redder.

"Daidoji, you're needed at class 9-2." A teacher said, as she was passing them. "And please hurry, Kinomoto, or you will be late."

"Eeek! They already know my name!" Sakura whimpered.

"That's because your brother was here, remember? He was quite popular, no?" Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "Hurry up though, I don't want to be late on the first day!"

"Hooeee!" Sakura screamed again as she silently tapped into 'The Dash', and began to prepare for class at a fast speed. Tomoyo, who was watching Sakura through her cam-corder screen, laughed as she watched her scramble.

"Good morning! Welcome to Grade 9. I know this is early, but you all know each other." Said their teacher. "Today I'd like to introduce you to a new student, who just arrived yesterday. You may all know him, or you may not. This is-"

"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura said quietly, as he walked in. His eye met Sakura, and he smiled. Tomoyo's head flung back and forth between them as she took in their silent exchange.

"Li Shaoran." Their teacher finished. A collective gasp and 'welcome backs' echoed from around the room. He grinned a little sheepishly. He walked forward without introduction to sit on the seat behind Sakura. "Hey." He said from behind.

"Hi…." Sakura felt herself blush. She blushed even harder when from her peripheral vision saw Tomoyo aiming the camera at her face.

The bell rang, and class was let out, after 6 grueling hours of Sakura not being able to turn around to properly look at Shaorans face. However, she was finally able to talk to him freely. "So.. um… How've you been?" She asked timidly.

"Good." He replied. "So much has happened lately…."

"Not much for me… well I guess I got stronger with my powers…"

"She has!" Tomoyo added. "She can use her Sakura Cards without using the Star Wand to activate them!"

"Yeah, I don't need my seals to do my magic either." Shaoran added, with a fleeting grin. "I guess we're all getting stronger now."

_Everything's getting stronger now…._

Sakura blinked. "What?"

Tomoyo only looked at her questioningly. "Is there something wrong?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo blankly. "Did you say something just now?"

"No one said anything." Shaoran replied, narrowing his eyes. "But what did you hear?"

"I heard a voice that I recognized somewhere…. She said something weird…" Sakura searched her memory, and felt something concealed at the back of her mind, but wasn't able to reach it, even with her magical powers. Almost as if another power was repelling it.

"Hey, where did your watch go?" Shaoran asked curiously, staring at her bare wrist.

"Oh, the one Yukito gave me?" She smiled fondly at the vivid memory of having it returned to her by Mizuki-sensei after the 'Snow' card decided to show itself. Still smiling, she replied: "I gave it to……" Her eyes suddenly went blank, her smile disappeared along with the emotion in her eyes. "to…." Her face was perfectly wiped, showing no emotion. Her lips barely moved. "….. someone….."

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked. Shaoran put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura snapped out of it immediately. "Yeah." She shook her head fiercely. "I felt like I blanked out for a moment…." She blushed as she saw Shaoran's concerned expression. "I'm alright…. Honestly!" She stretched, and threw on her bag again. "Lets go to my house! Dad left sweets in the fridge. Besides, Kero's on punishment, so this will be perfect!" She grabbed Shaorans hand and linked arms with Tomoyo with her other, and began to skip off happily, with one side Tomoyo laughing, holding her video with her free hand and on the other dragging Shaoran.

Yuuko smiled as the image in the pipe suddenly vanished. She looked up expectantly as Watanuki stamped in. "Expensive Sake…." He grumbled. "Never going to get them again… let alone two…."

She stowed her pipe away, and followed her employee out of the hall.


	3. Encounter

Hi, I know I haven't updated this in a while so I'll do it now. I've been getting favs/alerts and reviews even after the like…. six month hiatus so I figured I might as well give you guys a treat~ Thanks for those who've been bearing through the wait! I think I'll make Yuuko and Watanuki meet Sakura and Syaoran in this chapter.

This was written in a form of an EPISODE, meaning I'm describing what I see in my head - which to me is like an episode. That means strange views of the 'camera', etc.

You will also notice that my style of writing has changed since the last time I updated, I also noticed many spelling errors and grammatical slip-ups I made in the first chapter. Since I'm a dumb-dumb, I deleted the file so I have to go to my computer and upload it again… but for now, enjoy the new chapter~

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Cherry Blossoms Chapter 3**

"Oi, Sakura…" Asked a rather rough, but shy voice behind her. The brunette whirled around.

"Yeah?" The one named Sakura asked. The male who was behind her scratched his neck a little awkwardly.

"It's been a while since I've visited your home…" He said hesitantly. Sakura laughed.

"Oh, well onii-chan has moved out – he's in University now, so its just me, otosan, and Kero-chan." She explained. Syaoran looked a little brighter after that.

Tomoyo looked at them with a curious expression. "Is Syaoran scared of Sakura's oniichan?"

Syaoran turned red. "N-no!" He privately remembered some of Touya's personal death threats directed to him. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. They arrived at Sakura's house.

"Sakura-chaaaaaannn…. I really want swee-EHH?!" Kero's head popped out of the window, and he instantly zoomed out of the house to face the male of the group. "What is the kid doing here?" He said angrily. Syaoran's eyes narrowed.

"I see the plush toy still sticks around." He said bluntly. Kero's face turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"For your information, I could whoop'yo'butt any day! So don't make any assumptions, BAKA! I can show you right no-"

"Kero-chan."

"Ora?"

"_Shut up_."

Sakura said firmly. Her voice was layered with a strange force, and Kero couldn't speak.

"Woah, what happened to Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked in surprise. Sakura turned to her friend.

"Oh, when I use the VOICE card, I can get people to do what I want to." She explained with a smile. "Also, _Kero-chan, you may not transform_."

Kero's jaw fell, and as much as he tried, the magical circle underneath him broke before it could form. Tomoyo had to stifle giggles, but didn't have much success.

Suddenly, the three magic users froze.

"Do you feel something… weird?"

Syaoran's face turned red as he felt Sakura cling onto his arm. He felt something tingling at the bottom of his gut, it wasn't explainable. "It feels…"

"Like magic." They finished. The three looked up. (AN: oh yeah, I'm creative like that.)

The sky was churning. It went from blue to purple, the colors mixing and fazing out. Then, as soon as it began, it calmed.

"What was that?" Sakura wondered out loud. Tomoyo was looked at them.

"What was what?" She asked. The magic users looked at her, understanding spreading across their face.

"You didn't see it?"

"See what?"

"The sky…" Sakura pointed above them. "Strange colors suddenly mixed, then stopped… it was kind of weird…"

Then, Sakura's pupils zoned out, leaving a clear color. She suddenly tilted her head up.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked in surprise. The brunette didn't seem to hear her. "Sakura!"

She began to take unsteady steps out of her house. "Sakura wai-"

"Damn it." Syaoran breathed as she began to run. With a flash and a puff of slow-motion smoke that resembled a star card spirit coming out of its card, she was gone.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked curiously. The three looked at each other; Kero had a pained expression on his face.

"Well, we need to find out." Syaoran said with a small sigh. "_Fūka Shōrai,_" He swiftly picked up Tomoyo and Kero, and chased after her with the same speed as her DASH.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled at the girl who was running beside him. Her hair was flying out and her eyes still had the strange blank look in them. She suddenly turned the corner. "Hey!"

Sakura finally came to a stop. Syaoran stopped as well, throwing his heels in front of him and stepping down. They looked at where they were standing.

Right in front of Yuuko's shop.

Sakura looked at the house with her blank eyes, then began to walk forward slowly, not taking her eyes off the house. Each foot step resonated, a light tapping sound was heard.

Syaoran set down a windblown Tomoyo and then followed her in. As Sakura opened the door, Syaoran managed to catch her other hand.

"Welcome." Two voices greeted them in unison. Syaoran looked up.

Two strange girls greeted them, one with light blue hair tied up into two pigtails, and another with short pink. They looked at the pair with seemingly sightless eyes.

Sakura passed out.

Syaoran caught the falling girl, kneeling to catch her and supported her with his arms. As he tried to wake her up, a foot stepped forward.

"A costumer, I assume?" A voice said from above him. He looked up and was greeted with a strange, yet stunning, sight.

A woman with long black hair that seemed to separate into different strands stood before them. She had bright, no, _vivid_ red eyes and a loose red kimono on. Her eyes widened at the sight of them.

"A costumer? I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." Syaoran said. Tomoyo just walked in. Yuuko's eyes shifted, yet her head didn't move, and she stared down the other female.

"All four of you." She said bluntly. Syaoran's eyes widened. "Do you understand what I mean?" Her voice was hard, as if she expected a 'yes'.

However, Syaoran shook his head. Yuuko's eyes darkened. "And I assumed a relative to Clow would feel it…" She looked up. "Just like you, Keroberos."

A stifled gasp came from Tomoyo. At that precise moment, Kero popped his head out of Tomoyo's arms. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, but couldn't speak.

Yuuko raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see you have lost your powers of speech. Very well, _release_." She murmured.

Kero glowed briefly, then let out a sigh. "Thanks." He said. Yuuko merely gazed at him. Kero tried to stare her down, but suddenly he gasped.

"_I know you from somewhere…"_

Yuuko watched him silently. She knew the magic she used to wipe Sakura's memory might not work on beasts.

Sakura then decided to wake up.

"Ugh.. where am I… eeh!!" She squealed, noticing her position related to Syaoran. Yuuko smiled faintly.

"No need to be startled." She murmured. She swooped down and lifted Sakura's chin, earning a mild blush and a stifled growl from Syaoran. "Hm… curious." She said quietly.

"Oi, Yuuko-san!" Called a voice from deeper within the building. "Are you coming or not?"

Yuuko's head whipped around, nearly whacking Syaoran with her black locks. "Watanuki, do you not realize that I'm with costumers!" She yelled.

Syaoran sweatdropped. The only thought going through his mind was how different she was when she wasn't concentrating.

"Well then," She said, pushing herself up and smoothening her kimono. "Shall we?" Syaoran stood up supporting Sakura. Kero floated out of Tomoyo's grasp.

"Sakura… this lady has a strange aura. She knows what she's dealing with, and the sins she is committing upon her own sou-"

"You're mumbling is more like shouting, Keroberos." Yuuko said, stopping. Everyone behind her was forced to stop walking as well. "I advise that you do not start on something you do not understand."

Kero gulped. They finally arrived at a room with a square table and four cushions on either side. Each person sat down on a cushion. Yuuko cleared her throat.

"If you're here, I expect you have a wish you would like to be granted?" She said quietly. Her eyes focused in on Sakura.

It was two years ago, when Sakura came to her shop. But it wasn't because she wanted a wish to be granted, but because she wanted to see what the source of the magical barrier was. There, Yuuko tricked Sakura into giving her watch to her, in a similar fashion she did to Watanuki.

There was a reason behind that, but all in good time.

Anyways, the five were currently staring each other down. Yuuko took a deep breath.

"In order for me to fulfill a wish, you must give something in equal value." She explained. "Please consider that."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. Sakura let out a shuddering breath.

The door slid open.

"Yuuko, I made some tea for the custom-" he stopped talking, and nearly dropped the tray holding five china cups and a slice of cake on five different platters. Syaoran silently breathed "_Fūka Shōrai" _and saved the tray from hitting the ground.

Yuuko turned and smiled. "Yes… so you see it too, don't you?"

Watanuki nodded, his expression grim. Everyone followed his gaze.

Sakura pointed a finger to herself. "Why are you staring at me?"

He looked at her blankly. "Miss… what are those… _things _that are following you?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

YAY! Done the chapter. Heh, it's a bit rushed but I like it. I will write more and I actually have a plot line now, instead of making it up as I go along, which is my usual approach.

 enjoy, Review please :O

-Aleii


End file.
